megamitenseifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Utilisateur:Eidolon2010/Bac à sable/Musique
Animation Persona 4: the Animation Arrange Soundtrack '''Persona 4: the Animation Special Soundtrack''' (''ペルソナ4 アニメーション 特殊・サウンドトラック'') est sorti le 25 janvier 2012. Cet album, livré avec les pré-commandes, contient les versions instrumentales et arrangées de divers thèmes de ''[[Persona 4: the Animation]]''. Le tout est composé par [[Shoji Meguro]], et les versions arrangées sont assurées par [[Atsushi Kitajoh]]. Pistes #'''P4A Menu''' #'''[[Sky's the Limit|Sky's the Limit -special mix-]]''' #:'''Arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:'''Paroles:''' Lotus Juice #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #'''[[Falling into Right Places|Falling into Right Places -instrumental ver.-]]''' #'''[[Ain't Nobody Can Hold Me Down|Ain't Nobody Can Hold Me Down -instrumental ver.-]]''' #'''[[Time for True Revelation|Time for True Revelation -instrumental ver.-]]''' #'''[[Alone in this World|Alone in this World -instruemntal ver.-]]''' #'''[[Beauty of Destiny|Beauty of Destiny -special mix-]]''' #:'''Arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:'''Paroles:''' Lotus Juice #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata & Lotus Juice Galerie Persona 4: the Golden Animation Single '''Next Chance to Move On / Dazzling Smile''' est sorti le 10 septembre 2014. Ce single est sorti avec le premier disque de ''[[Persona 4: the Golden Animation]]''. Le tout est composé par [[Shoji Meguro]], écrit par [[Benjamin Franklin]] et [[Teppei Kobayashi]], et interprété par [[Shihoko Hirata]]. Pistes #'''[[Next Chance to Move On]]''' #:'''Paroles:''' Benjamin Franklin #:Thème d'introduction. #'''[[Dazzling Smile]]''' #:'''Paroles:''' Teppei Kobayashi #:Thème de fin. #'''Next Chance to Move On -Karaoke ver.-''' (''Next Chance to Move On -カラオケver.-'') #'''Dazzling Smile -Karaoke ver.-''' (''Dazzling Smile -カラオケver.-'') Galerie Albums '''Persona 4: the Golden Animation Original Soundtrack Vol.1''' (''ペルソナ4 ザ・ゴールデン・アニメーション オリジナル・ウンドトラック Vol.1'') est sorti le 12 novembre 2014. Cet album, sorti avec le 3ème disque de ''[[Persona 4: the Golden Animation]]'', contient les musiques originales à cette série. Le tout est composé par [[Tetsuya Kobayashi]], écrit par [[Lotus Juice]], et interprété par ce dernier et [[Shihoko Hirata]]. [[Shoji Meguro]] n'a composé qu'un seul morceau, écrit par [[Yuichiro Tanaka]], et interprété par [[Rie Kugimiya]] et [[Kana Hanazawa]]. Pistes #'''Friendly Conflict''' #'''Golden Days''' #'''Perfect Plan''' #'''[[Just Like the Wind]] -instrumental-''' #'''Sorrow''' (悲哀) #'''Fearful''' (fearful) #'''[[True Story]]''' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Paroles:''' Yuichiro Tanaka #:'''Chant:''' Rie Kugimiya et Kana Hanazawa #'''A Little''' (a little) #'''A Downfall''' (a downfall) #'''Impatience''' (impatience) #'''[[Ying Yang]]''' #:'''Paroles:''' Lotus Juice #:'''Chant:''' Lotus Juice & Shihoko Hirata Galerie '''Persona 4: the Golden Animation Original Soundtrack Vol.2''' (''ペルソナ4 ザ・ゴールデン・アニメーション オリジナル・ウンドトラック Vol.2'') est sorti le 14 janvier 2015. Cet album, sorti avec le 5ème disque de ''[[Persona 4: the Golden Animation]]'', contient les musiques originales à cette série. Le tout est composé par [[Tetsuya Kobayashi]] (avec des reprises de [[Shoji Meguro]]), écrit par [[Benjamin Franklin]] et [[Teppei Kobayashi]], et interprété par [[Shihoko Hirata]] et [[Kana Hanazawa]]. Pistes #'''Prospect''' (prospect) #'''Jinglebell''' (ジングルベル) #'''Kung Fu''' (Kung fu) #:'''Chœur:''' Akira Kanzaki (神崎 晃) #:'''Guitare:''' ? Tokunaga #'''Get Carried Away''' #'''By any chance''' (by any chance) #'''Discouragement''' #'''[[My eyes only]]''' #:'''Paroles:''' Teppei Kobayashi #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #'''Things left behind''' #'''Divine''' #:'''Guitare:''' ? Tokunaga #'''Signal Fire of a Counterattack''' #:'''Guitare:''' ? Tokunaga #'''Fight Alone''' #:'''Guitare:''' ? Tokunaga #'''[[Just Like the Wind]]''' #:'''Paroles:''' Benjamin Franklin #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #:'''Guitare:''' Takatomo Hamaguchi #'''Detachment''' #'''Long Way''' #:'''Composition:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Tetsuya Kobayashi #'''[[Dazzling Smile]]''' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Paroles:''' Teppei Kobayashi #:'''Chant:''' Kana Hanazawa #:'''Guitare:''' Toshiki Konishi Galerie Persona 4: Dancing All Night '''Persona 4 Dancing All Night Original Soundtrack + Advanced CD Collector's Edition''' (''ペルソナ4 ダンシング・オールナイト オリジナル・サウンドトラック -ADVANCED CD- COLLECTOR'S EDITION'') (en suspens) Pistes Disque 1 #'''[[Dance!]]''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #:'''Paroles:''' Lotus Juice #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata & Lotus Juice #'''Pursuing My True Self (ATLUS Kozuka Remix)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #:'''Paroles:''' Benjamin Franklin #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #'''Studio Backlot (Lotus Juice Remix)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Lotus Juice #:'''Paroles:''' Reiko Tanaka & Lotus Juice #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata & Lotus Juice #'''Snowflakes (NARASAKI Remix)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' NARASAKI (Nobuki Narasaki 奈良崎 伸毅) #:'''Paroles:''' Benjamin Franklin #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #'''Signs of Love (TK Remix)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Tetsuya Komuro (小室 哲哉) #:'''Paroles:''' Reiko Tanaka #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #'''Time to Make History (AKIRA YAMAOKA Remix)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Akira Yamaoka (山岡 晃) #:'''Paroles:''' Benjamin Franklin #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #'''Heaven (Norihiko Hibino Remix)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Norihiko Hibino (日比野 則彦) #:'''Paroles:''' Reiko Tanaka & Teppei Kobayashi #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #'''Now I Know (Yuu Miyake Remix)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:'''Arrangement:''' Yu Miyake (三宅 優) #:'''Paroles:''' Benjamin Franklin #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #'''[[Junes Theme]] (Vocal Version)''' (''ジュネスのテーマ (歌入り)'') #:'''Thème original:''' Ryota Kozuka #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #:'''Paroles:''' Shinji Yamamoto #:'''Chant:''' Hiroko Kurotani #'''Shadow World (ATLUS Kozuka Remix)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #:'''Paroles:''' Benjamin Franklin #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #'''Best Friends (Banvox Remix)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Banvox #:'''Paroles:''' Benjamin Franklin #:'''Chant:''' Yumi Kawamura #'''Pursuing My True Self (Shinichi Osawa Remix)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Shinichi Osawa (大沢 伸一) #:'''Paroles:''' Yu Namba, RyoRca, Reiko Tanaka & Benjamin Franklin #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #'''Heartbeat, Heartbreak (TOWA TEI Remix)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' TOWA TEI (テイ・トウワ) #:'''Paroles:''' Reiko Tanaka #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #'''Your Affection (Daisuke Asakura Remix)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Daisuke Asakura (浅倉 大介) #:'''Paroles:''' Reiko Tanaka #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #'''Shadow World (DE DE MOUSE Shadow Swing Mix)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' DE DE MOUSE (Daisuke Endo 遠藤 大介) #:'''Paroles:''' Benjamin Franklin #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #'''Reach Out to the Truth (Dancing on PERSONA STAGE)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #:'''Paroles:''' Reiko Tanaka, Teppei Kobayashi & Lotus Juice #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #'''[[Calystegia]]''' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #:'''Paroles:''' Shinji Yamamoto #:'''Chant:''' Minako Kotobuki #'''So Baby Go For It, Feel the Vibe!''' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''Same Time, Same Feeling''' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''As You Like It''' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''Period ("P4D" ver.)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''Tanaka's Amazing Commodities ~Urban・Breeze・Elegant・Style~''' (''時価ネットたなか ～アーバン・ブリーズ・エレガント・スタイル～'') #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #:'''Paroles:''' Katsura Hashino #:'''Chant:''' Masahide Takaya #'''Collection''' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''Dance Hymn of the Soul (Disco In Velvet Room)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #:'''Chœur:''' Tomoko Komiya Disque 2 #'''Specialist (“Never More” P4D-EDIT ver.)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement original:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #'''Time To Make History (Original Full Size ver.)''' #:'''Composition et arrangement originaux:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Paroles:''' Benjamin Franklin #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #'''Your Affection (“Never More” P4D-EDIT ver.)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Paroles:''' Reiko Tanaka #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #'''Heartbeat, Heartbreak (“Never More” P4D-EDIT ver.)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Paroles:''' Reiko Tanaka #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #'''Best Friends (P4D-EDIT ver.)''' #:'''Composition et arrangement originaux:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Paroles:''' Benjamin Franklin #:'''Chant:''' Yumi Kawamura #'''Like a Dream Come True (“Never More” P4D-EDIT ver.)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement original:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #'''Signs of Love (“Never More” P4D-EDIT ver.)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Paroles:''' Reiko Tanaka #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #'''Shadow World (P4D-EDIT ver.)''' #:'''Composition et arrangement originaux:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Paroles:''' Benjamin Franklin #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #'''Maze of Life (P4D-EDIT ver.)''' #:'''Composition et arrangement originaux:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Paroles:''' Benjamin Franklin #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata & Yumi Kawamura #'''Pursuing My True Self (Original Full Size ver.)''' #:'''Composition et arrangement originaux:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Paroles:''' Yu Namba, RyoRca, Reiko Tanaka & Benjamin Franklin #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #'''Electronica In Velvet Room (P4D-EDIT ver.)''' #:'''Composition et arrangement originaux:''' Shoji Meguro #'''Never More (Original Full Size ver.)''' #:'''Composition et arrangement originaux:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Paroles:''' Shigeo Komori #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #'''Reach Out to the Truth (PERSONA MUSIC FES 2013)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement original:''' Tetsuya Kobayashi #:'''Paroles:''' Reiko Tanaka, Teppei Kobayashi & Lotus Juice #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #'''ROTTT -Izanagi-''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''ROTTT -Jiraiya-''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''ROTTT -Tomoe-''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''ROTTT -Konohana Sakuya-''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''ROTTT -Himiko-''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''ROTTT -Take-Mikazuchi-''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''ROTTT -Sukuna-Hikona-''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''ROTTT -Kintoki-Douji-''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''ROTTT -Izanagi-no-Okami-''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''Step''' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''Ai Meets Kizuna Festival''' (''愛meets 絆FES'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''New Days (“P4D” ver.)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''Ms. Ochimizu''' (''落水'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''Zone Time (“P4D” ver.)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''Much More Than I Feel Like''' (''思ってるより きっと'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''Deduction (“P4D” ver.)''' (''推理 (“P4D” ver.)'') #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''Who's There? (“P4D” ver.)''' (''そこにいるのは誰? (“P4D” ver.)'') #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''Border of Insanity (“P4D” ver.)''' (''狂気の境界線 (“P4D” ver.)'') #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''I'll Face Myself (...and I'll Keep On Dancing!)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''Bindweed''' (''ヒルガオ'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''I Want Bonds...''' (''絆が、欲しい…'') #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement original:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''Artificial Smile, Crocodile Tears''' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''Witness''' (''目撃者'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''Consensus of Those Who Want Bonds''' (''絆を求める者たちの総意'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''Smile (“P4D” ver.)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''Never More (“P4D” ver.)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka Disque 3 #'''[[Dance!]] -Long Mix-''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #:'''Paroles:''' Lotus Juice #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata & Lotus Juice #'''Studio Backlot (Lotus Juice Remix) -Long Mix-''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Lotus Juice #:'''Paroles:''' Reiko Tanaka & Lotus Juice #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata & Lotus Juice #'''Snowflakes (NARASAKI Remix) -Long Mix-''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' NARASAKI #:'''Paroles:''' Benjamin Franklin #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #'''Signs of Love (TK Remix) -Long Mix-''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Tetsuya Komuro #:'''Paroles:''' Reiko Tanaka #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #'''Time to Make History (AKIRA YAMAOKA Remix) -Long Mix-''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Akira Yamaoka #:'''Paroles:''' Benjamin Franklin #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #'''Heaven (Norihiko Hibino Remix) -Long Mix-''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Norihiko Hibino #:'''Paroles:''' Reiko Tanaka & Teppei Kobayashi #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #'''Now I Know (Yuu Miyake Remix) -Long Mix-''' #:'''Thème original:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:'''Arrangement:''' Yu Miyake #:'''Paroles:''' Benjamin Franklin #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #'''Best Friends (Banvox Remix) -Long Mix-''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Banvox #:'''Paroles:''' Benjamin Franklin #:'''Chant:''' Yumi Kawamura #'''Pursuing My True Self (Shinichi Osawa Remix) -Long Mix-''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Shinichi Osawa #:'''Paroles:''' Yu Namba, RyoRca, Reiko Tanaka & Benjamin Franklin #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #'''Heartbeat, Heartbreak (TOWA TEI Remix) -Long Mix-''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' TOWA TEI #:'''Paroles:''' Reiko Tanaka #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #'''Your Affection (Daisuke Asakura Remix) -Long Mix-''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Daisuke Asakura #:'''Paroles:''' Reiko Tanaka #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #'''Shadow World (DE DE MOUSE Shadow Swing Mix) -Long Mix-''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' DE DE MOUSE #:'''Paroles:''' Benjamin Franklin #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #'''Signs of Love (Funky Home Mix)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #:'''Paroles:''' Reiko Tanaka #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #'''True Story (ATLUS Kozuka Remix)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #:'''Paroles:''' Yuichiro Tanaka #:'''Chant:''' Rie Kugimiya #'''The Fog (ATLUS Konishi Remix)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Toshiki Konishi #'''Heartbeat, Heartbreak (Cloudy Step Mix)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #:'''Paroles:''' Reiko Tanaka #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #'''Reach Out to the Truth (Bright Other World Mix)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #:'''Paroles:''' Reiko Tanaka, Teppei Kobayashi & Lotus Juice #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata Persona Original Arrange 2009 Persona 2: Innocent Sin Original Single Promo (PSP) Kimi no Tonari (Single) Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Original Single Promo (PSP) Change Your Way (Single) Dramas Persona 3: the Movie Spring of Birth Album A Midsummer Knight's Dream Album Falling Down Album Winter of Rebirth Single Pistes Galerie Album Devil Summoner: the Drama Singles Album Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Original 2013 Devil Children Singles Album Anime Album Game Vocal Albums Versions originales Autres Persona Music Live/Fes/Box/Band/Club Genei Ibunroku#FE '''Genei Ibunroku#FE Original Soundtrack''' (''幻影異聞録#FE オリジナル・ウンドトラック'') est sorti en 2016. L'album est composé par [[Yoshiaki Fujisawa]], un compositeur régulier dans l'animation. Certains thèmes des franchises ''Shin Megami Tensei'' (supervisé par [[Shoji Meguro]]) et de ''Fire Emblem'' (supervisé par Yuka Tsujiyoko) y apparaissent dans des versions réarrangées. Special Vocal Selection CD '''Genei Ibunroku#FE Special Vocal Selection CD''' (''幻影異聞録#FE スペシャルボーカルセレクションCD'') est sorti le 26 décembre 2015. Le single est composé par [[Yoshiaki Fujisawa]], et contient 6 morceaux chantés tirés du jeu, dont Reincarnation. Dramas A Certain Day of Summer '''Persona 3 Original Drama: A Certain Day of Summer''' (''ペルソナ3 オリジナルドラマ A CERTAIN DAY OF SUMMER'') est sorti le 25 avril 2007. Ce drama se concentre sur l'intégration d'[[Aigis]] à la vie éstudiantine. Pistes #'''Update? She goes for a walk (I)''' #'''Update? She goes for a walk (II)''' #'''Update? She goes for a walk (III)''' #'''Reverse? Or Broken?''' #'''Noble Empress''' #'''Equip with Chidori''' Distribution *Héros: '''Akira Ishida''' (''石田 彰'') *Yukari Takeba: '''Megumi Toyoguchi''' (''豊口 めぐみ'') *Junpei Iori: '''Kosuke Toriumi''' (''鳥海 浩輔'') *Akihiko Sanada: '''Hikaru Midorikawa''' (''緑川 光'') *Mitsuru Kirijo: '''Rie Tanaka''' (''田中 理恵'') *Fuuka Yamagishi: '''Mamiko Noto''' (''能登 麻美子'') *Aigis: '''Maaya Sakamoto''' (''坂本 真綾'') *Ken Amada: '''Megumi Ogata''' (''緒方 恵美'') *Koromaru: ??? *Shinjiro Aragaki: '''Kazuya Nakai''' (''中井 和哉'') *Shuji Ikutsuki: '''Hideyuki Hori''' (''堀 秀行'') P4 3 '''Persona 4 Drama CD Vol.3''' (''ドラマCD ペルソナ4 Vol.3'') est sorti le 26 mai 2010. Ce drama se concentre sur les interactions que fait l'[[Yu Narukami|héros]] avec les différents personnages. Distribution *Héros: '''Daisuke Namikawa''' (''浪川 大輔'') *Yosuke Hanamura: '''Showtaro Morikubo''' (''森久保 祥太郎'') *Chie Satonaka: '''Yui Horie''' (''堀江 由衣'') *Yukiko Amagi: '''Ami Koshimizu''' (''小清水 亜美'') *Kanji Tatsumi: '''Tomokazu Seki''' (''関 智一'') *Teddie: '''Kappei Yamaguchi''' (''山口 勝平'') *Rise Kujikawa: '''Rie Kugimiya''' (''釘宮 理恵'') *Naoto Shirogane: '''Romi Park''' (''朴 璐美'') *Ryotaro Dojima: '''Unsho Ishizuka''' (''石塚 運昇'') *Nanako Dojima: '''Akemi Kanda''' (''神田 朱未'') *Tohru Adachi: '''Mitsuaki Madono''' (''真殿 光昭'') Persona 4 Golden Animation (Livrés avec les Discs 2 et 4) P4G 1 P4G 2 P4A 1 P4A 2 P4A #1 P4A #2 P4GA 1 P4GA 2 Autre P1 PSX 1 P1 PSX 2 P2 IS TEOTY SMT III PTS DS1 P1 PSP SMT SJ Modèle:TV Modèle:Episode Modèle:Book Modèle:Radio(?) Palette:Staff Palette:StaffMusique